


[Podfic of] Bluehawk

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo sleeps with Kaner for the second time when she’s twenty-one and gets drunk off her ass in a bar in Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bluehawk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluehawk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109707) by [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1rvD86v) [40 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1pETXQQ) [41.65 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:26:59

**Streaming:**  



End file.
